


Tranquility

by DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis
Summary: Judy draws Jen
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 43





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dead to Me.  
> English is not my native language.

Jen is lying on one of the garden loungers, holding a glass of wine. Her eyes are closed and for the first time since before Steve’s death Judy thinks Jen looks at peace and calm and content;

it’s beautiful.

So Judy gets up quietly to go to her guesthouse to collect her drawing pad and her pencils and sits back down. She draws her eyes along Jen’s every feature deciding where to start. She’s a piece of art;

if only she’d see herself the way Judy sees her.

She looks so serene. In the end Judy starts with Jen’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
